


Meet The Corderos

by sentientpaladin (CloudxMusic99)



Series: Prince Keith AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance's last name is Cordero, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/sentientpaladin
Summary: After the construction of the Galra castle ship is completed, Keith decides to take a small vacation and visit Lance on Earth. During this vacation, Keith meets Lance's family.(Make sure you read part one and two of the Prince Keith AU before reading this!)





	

Coran had finished the plans for the castle ship relatively quickly. The design was practically identical to that of the Castle of Lions, except that the ship was the signature Galra purple instead of white.

Keith and Allura had agreed on calling the council the Universal Alliance Council. With the help of the new allies, the construction of the Galra castle ship was done within two months. Hunk and Pidge even returned to help construct the castle. And Shiro, well, Shiro had never left Allura. The two of them had finally been able to admit their feelings to each other before the final battle against Lotor and Haggar.

Keith and Lance spoke every night via the connection of their lions. Lance ended up having to stay longer on Earth because his older sister, Aimee, was having a baby soon and he really didn’t want to miss the birth of his first niece.

Once Keith got completely settled in on Arus, he began planning to visit Lance on Earth, since Lance probably wouldn’t be leaving Earth for another month.

“So, like, are you and Lance dating?” Hunk asked one day while he, Keith, and Pidge hung out in the Galra castle ship. “I mean, I know it’s not really any of my business, but every time I talk to Lance, he always talks about you.”

“Same here,” Pidge said. “I knew the guy was crazy about you, but it’s gotten even more intense the last couple of months.”

“Pidge, you can’t just tell Keith that Lance is crazy about him!” Hunk gasped.

“Yes, I can,” Pidge said. “They’re probably dating anyway.”

“We’re not dating,” Keith said. “At least, not yet. I mean, maybe we are? We talk every night and we’re in love, but Lance hasn’t exactly put a label on things yet, and that’s fine with me.”

“You’re in love?” Hunk asked. He quickly picked Keith up and wrapped him in a very tight bear hug. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Hunk, I love you, but you’re squeezing me way too tight,” Keith said.

“Shoot, sorry,” Hunk said as he released Keith.

“Well, congratulations on whatever it is you and Lance have,” Pidge said.

“Thanks, you guys,” Keith said.

“So, do Allura and Shiro know?” Hunk asked.

“Know what?” Allura questioned as she and Shiro entered the room.

“Lance and Keith are in love,” Pidge said, using the same tone of voice she’d used to mock Hunk about Shay all those years ago.

“No, I wasn’t aware,” Allura stated.

“Congrats, though, Keith,” Shiro said. “Owning who you are will-”

“Make me a better paladin, I know,” Keith said. “Thanks a lot, Pidge.”

“I’m here to help,” Pidge said, smiling innocently at Keith. Keith ruffled her hair.

“Don’t touch my hair, or your hair gets it!” Pidge stood and activated her bayard, which she always kept on her.

“I’m an emperor now, you can’t threaten me!” Keith said.

Pidge groaned and deactivated her bayard. She sat back down and crossed her arms angrily.

“So, is Lance coming back anytime soon?” Allura asked.

“Not for a while, I don’t think,” Keith said. “His sister is having a baby soon, and Lance doesn’t want to miss it. I think I’m going to go see him, though. I was wondering if maybe you’d keep an eye on everything while I’m gone?”

“Of course,” Allura said. “It’d be an honor.”

“Thank you, Allura,” Keith said. “I’m planning on leaving tonight, then.”

“Are you nervous about meeting Lance’s family?” Pidge asked.

Keith hadn’t really thought of that. “Oh, god,” Keith said.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Pidge said. “Well, good luck.”

 

That night, Keith got into the red lion. He decided to wear his paladin armor because it made piloting Red much easier. He wasn’t entirely sure why that was, but it probably had something to do with the armor being designed for piloting and fighting.

Halfway to Earth, Keith received his nightly call from Lance. “Hey Lance,” Keith greeted as he answered.

“Woah, are you going somewhere?” Lance asked. “Why are you in your armor? Is something wrong?”

“Calm down, babe, nothing’s wrong,” Keith said. “I’m just on my way to Earth right now.”

“What?” Lance asked.

“I wanted to see you, so Allura’s kind of serving as an Interim Empress of the Galra Empire,” Keith said.

“Keith, that’s crazy! You should’ve told me you were coming, I would’ve done something for you,” Lance said.

“You don’t need to do anything, just be there,” Keith said. “You live in Florida, right?”

“Yeah, Miami,” Lance said. “This is crazy, Keith.”

“People do crazy things when they’re in love,” Keith said.

“Okay, don’t quote Hercules right now,” Lance stated. “When will you be here?”

“Probably in about ten minutes,” Keith said.

“Oh, my god,” Lance said. “Okay, this is happening. I’m freaking out. I’ve missed you so much and I love you so much.”

Keith blushed and smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I made Lance's last name Cordero because I wasn't feeling McClain and it's not really canon for VLD anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
